


What Happens in Vegas

by Fledgling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: Jack wakes up with few memories, a neck full of bite marks, and a wedding ring. Now if only he could remember the wedding...





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I needed to get out of my head.

Jack woke with a headache and a groan.

He rolled away from the light coming in through the curtains, feeling another body shift against his back. Another body… Gabe. It had to be Gabe.

Jack laid there for a few minutes before his bladder began to protest, and he stumbled to the bathroom after a quick check to make sure it was Gabe. He wiped at his eyes, looking at himself in the mirror as he entered the bathroom and chuckling. He looked like a wreck. His hair stuck up at all angles and his neck was covered in angry bite marks.

He vaguely recalled stumbling into the hotel room after finishing their mission debrief, a bottle of whisky in one hand and Gabe whispering filth into his ear. The mission had gone spectacularly, and they had been granted the remaining time that was supposed to be for the mission as a well deserved leave. A full four days of Gabe and Vegas.

Jack splashed water on his face, and it was only then that he noticed it. It was small and simple, a silver band with a single blue sapphire in the center.

It was a wedding ring.

It took a moment for the information to fully register, and when it did Jack felt his knees buckle. Why the _hell_ was he wearing a wedding ring?

He moved into the hotel room proper, marching over to the bed and picking up a pillow. He stared at Gabe for a moment, admiring the peaceful look on his face, then proceeded to smack him with the pillow as hard as he could.

Gabe started awake, shouting in a mix of English and Spanish as he tried to fight off Jack and the blanket wrapped around him. Jack dropped the pillow and caught his left hand, confirming what he had suspected.

“Gabe.”

“The fuck Jack?”

“When did we get married?”

Gabe stared at him, curly hair falling in his eyes, and then dropped his gaze to their joined hands. He blinked several times, and Jack swore he could see the gears working in his head.

“Huh.”

“So you don’t remember either?” Jack let go of his hand and fell face first onto the bed, groaning into the mattress.

“Well, it is Vegas.”

“Yes, but I’d at least like to remember my wedding!” Jack rolled over and looked up at Gabe. “Besides, where did the rings even come from?”

“I had them.” Gabe turned to look out the window. “You know, just in case.”

Jack stared at him. “Oh my god, Gabe, you were going to _propose_ to me?”

“That was the plan, yes.”

Jack burst out laughing. “How—how did you go from proposing straight to marrying me?”

“I don’t know! I don’t remember!”

Jack laughed harder, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist when he tried to get up and leave. “Wait, wait!”

Gabe crossed his arms, staring at the wall like he was trying to burn holes in it. Jack calmed down enough to sit up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He laid his head on his shoulder, and after a moment Gabe sighed and wrapped his arms around him.

“So we’re going to have an actual ceremony right? Back at base?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Jack hummed, grabbing Gabe’s left hand in his and staring at the twin bands. “Nice choice, by the way.” Where Jack’s had a sapphire, Gabe’s had a deep red ruby.

“I was hoping you’d like them.” Gabe smirked and rolled them over. “You know, since we did have a Vegas wedding, how about a Vegas honeymoon too?”

Jack laughed, throwing his arms around Gabe’s neck as he was pushed into the mattress. “Of course.”


End file.
